


gonna give you the D cuz you never gave me an A

by Lady_Lina_Raspberry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 10 seconds of blow jobs, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Bottom Harry, Hair Pulling Kink, Hand Jobs, Harry calls Louis Sir a lot, Its a Thing, M/M, Smut, Top Louis, a sex thing, harry's first time with a dude, kind of, kind of dom/subby, more like ex-student/ ex-teacher but it plays around with the kink a bit, sex in the butt, sort of ziall, well as dom/subby as i will ever get because i am weak
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9300260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lina_Raspberry/pseuds/Lady_Lina_Raspberry
Summary: Гарри выпадает шанс встретиться со своим старым учителем мистером Томлинсоном, единственным, кто никогда не ставил ему высшую оценку.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [gonna give you the D cuz you never gave me an A](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1449616) by [embro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/embro/pseuds/embro). 



> Ссылка на фикбук: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4952102

      За последний час он понял, что совершил самую большую глупость на свете — пришёл сюда.  
  
      Это был благотворительный сбор средств для его старой средней школы, и Гарри фыркнул, когда впервые получил приглашение. Они собирались отремонтировать спортзал, но, похоже, не могли сделать это, не собрав последние копейки со своих бывших учеников.  
  
      — Какого чёрта мы тут делаем? Мы выпустились три года назад, а они всё надеются, что мы отвалим им несколько десятков или сотен баксов, — рассмеялся Найл.  
  
      Их пригласили в четверг, а уже на следующий день они встретились в баре, чтобы выпить пиво и обсудить сбор средств для школы.  
  
      Найл сделал еще один глоток и добавил:  
  
      — И ещё этот банкет. Для чего так заморачиваться? Лично мне на них плевать с высокой колокольни.  
  
      Гарри пожал плечами.  
  
      — На такие мероприятия всегда накрывают столы.  
  
      Найл моргнул.  
  
      — Ты пойдешь?  
  
      — Вообще-то да. Мама уже купила билет.  
  
      — Серьезно? Ты пойдешь на отвратительный ужин в душный актовый зал с нашими старыми учителями-маразматиками и другими выпускниками?  
  
      — Там будет мистер Томлинсон, — оскалил зубы Гарри, и злость Найла тут же испарилась.  
  
      И он резко рассмеялся, остановившись только тогда, когда стал ярко-красным, а дышать было больше нечем.  
  
      — Ты его терпеть не мог. Что ты задумал? Прольешь на его идеально белую накрахмаленную рубашку красное вино? Или подсыпешь слабительное в чай?  
  
      — Я ещё не думал об этом, — сказал Гарри, пальцем касаясь нижней губы. — Но я обязательно что-нибудь придумаю. Он мне всю жизнь испортил.  
  
      — Да вы встречались всего четыре часа в неделю.  
  
      — И это была биология, в которой я был полным дерьмом.  
  
      Найл откинулся на стуле, наблюдая за Гарри с плотно сомкнутыми губами. Шатен поднял бровь, и Найл загудел:  
  
      — Никогда не понимал, почему он к тебе цеплялся.  
  
      — Я ничего не смыслил в его предмете. Но вместо того, чтобы помогать мне или посадить с умным человеком, он просто издевался надо мной. Чёртов придурок! Весь аттестат мне испортил!  
  
      — Знаешь, не так всё плохо, — сказал Найл с улыбкой, и Гарри нахмурился.  
  
      Он всё это прекрасно понимал. Да, ему действительно очень везло в средней школе. Он был очаровательным и красивым, участвовал во всех мероприятиях, поэтому многое сходило ему с рук. Абсолютно всё, только мистер Томлинсон взял всё и испортил.  
  
      Оправдание, что он занимался другими предметами, никогда не работало с учителем биологии и химии. Однажды Гарри сказал:  
  
      — У меня был футбольный матч. Я отстаивал честь школы.  
  
      Но мистеру Томлинсону было всё равно.  
  
      — Я очень рад. Но, тем не менее, это не освобождает вас от домашнего задания, — он выписал ему лист наказания.  
  
      Когда Гарри шутил, смеялись все учителя, кроме одного, который постоянно злился и закатывал глаза. Еще немного, и тот готов был плеваться ядом. И это было действительно похоже на правду.  
  
      Так что Гарри постоянно старался угодить мистеру Томлинсону, пытаясь наладить с ним отношения. Было ли это потребностью всем нравиться и быть лучше всех или же делом принципа, но он изо всех сил старался рассмешить учителя. А тот был словно немой, или же у него напрочь отсутствовало чувство юмора. Мистер Томлинсон не находил невинные шалости смешными.  
  
      — Может, он просто был в тебя влюблен? — ухмыльнулся Найл. — Ну, он постоянно на тебя злился, а все потому, что изо всех сил старался скрыть свои чувства.  
  
      — Какой же ты говнюк!  
  
      — Я серьезно. Попробуй соблазнить его.  
  
      — Я не могу. Никогда раньше не был с парнем и даже не знаю, что и как делать, — быстро сказал Гарри, пока Найл не успел ещё что-нибудь добавить. У того была отвратительная привычка придумывать ужасные планы и думать, что они настолько блестящие, что их обязательно нужно претворить в жизнь. Но это не так.  
  
      — Сомневаюсь, что к мужчине подкатить сложнее, чем к девушке.  
  
      Гарри думал и кусал щеку изнутри. Когда Луи только начал работать у них в школе, то всегда был веселым и радостным, что тут же поползли слухи от родителей о прекрасном учителе. Они были готовы сделать всё что угодно, лишь бы их ребенок учился в этой школе именно у этого преподавателя, а потом мистера Томлинсона как подменили.  
  
      — Думаешь, я ему нравился? — нерешительно спросил Гарри, опасаясь, что слова Найла подтвердятся.  
  
      Блондин пожал плечами.  
  
      — Ты был хорошеньким, симпатичным парнем. Всё может быть.  
  
      — То есть я должен просто заигрывать с ним? А что потом?  
  
      — Брось его. Скажи, что если бы ты получал у него на занятиях высокие оценки, сейчас бы пригласил его к себе домой, а так — не судьба. Что-то типа того.  
  
      Гарри покачал головой, но широкая улыбка все равно расплылась у него на лице.  
  
      — Звучит так, будто ты предполагаешь что-то большее, чем просто общение.  
  
      На что Найл ответил, широко раскрыв глаза:  
  
      — Ты даже представить не можешь, какое дерьмо порой показывают по телику. Так ты сделаешь это?  
  
      Гарри облокотился на стол локтями и положил подбородок на руки.  
  
      — Просто завлечь и бросить? Хм, звучит довольно просто. А сам ты пойдешь на эту встречу? — Найл открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Гарри его перебил. — Ты же не хочешь пропустить моё шоу? — и Гарри томно захлопал ресницами, поэтому Найлу не оставалось ничего, кроме как ответить ему «да».  
  
      — Ладно, уговорил.  
  


***

  
  
      Мистер Томлинсон разговаривал с Зейном Маликом, когда Гарри увидел его, они оба сильно изменились с их последней встречи. Ученики должны были соблюдать строгую школьную форму, но Зейну всё равно удавалось выйти за рамки под видом художественного самовыражения. Совсем немного подводки для глаз и осветленная прядь на высоко зачёсанной челке, а после занятий он менял костюм на шипованные косухи и напульсники, отправляясь домой на своем байке. Так он старался соответствовать своим парням, которые менялись каждую неделю и были на несколько лет старше. Зейну всегда нравились взрослые люди, что никогда не изменится, а сейчас это особенно ярко проявлялось в том, как он громко смеялся над всем, что говорил мистер Томлинсон. Естественно, его прическа, как и весь стиль в целом, сильно изменились, а он всё равно выглядел потрясающе. Но не лучше, чем мистер Томлинсон.  
  
      Учитель был одет в темный пиджак с закатанными рукавами, белую рубашку с плотными манжетами и черные узкие джинсы, а вот обувь Гарри не видел. У мужчины была лёгкая щетина, а неуложенные волосы, небрежно зачесанные назад и зафиксированные гелем, делали его чертовски привлекательным. Никаких прошлых мятых рубашек и бежевых брюк. Абсолютно.  
  
      Внезапно Гарри почувствовал, как воротник рубашки стал жать, и он начал задыхаться. Он расстегнул три верхние пуговицы и снял пиджак, схватившись за ближайшую спинку стула.  
  
      — Я вижу его, — пробормотал Найл ему на ухо, и Гарри отшатнулся. Его дыхание обожгло ему шею, бросив в дрожь.  
  
      — Знаю. Разговаривает с Маликом.  
  
      Глаза Найла расширились.  
  
      — Малик? Только не это. Эй, Зейн! — закричал он без предупреждения, и Малик с мистером Томлинсоном тут же обернулись, нахмурившись. Лицо Зейна посветлело, а взгляд Луи никак не изменился, и Гарри молил, чтобы было ещё не поздно куда-нибудь спрятаться. Мало того, что двое мужчин обернулись, так это сделали и другие на школьном дворе: от бывших учеников до нынешних молодых учителей.  
  
      — Твою мать! Найл! — голос Зейна прозвучал довольно близко и привлёк внимание Гарри. Он не понял, как это произошло, но Зейн и мистер Томлинсон уже стояли рядом с ними, первый пожимал руку Найлу, а второй обнимал его.  
  
      — Стайлс! Как поживаешь?  
  
      Гарри откашлялся и одарил их своей самой лучшей улыбкой, а потом пожал Зейну руку. Он повернулся к своему бывшему учителю, чьи губы всё ещё были сжаты в тонкую жесткую линию, и тоже протянул ему руку. Тот, хоть и с неохотой, но взял её и потряс всего один раз, подняв и опустив, после чего убрал руки в карманы джинсов.  
  
      — Отлично. Как сам?  
  
      — Просто потрясающе! В прошлом году получил степень в обучении, — похвастался Зейн.  
  
      — Вы об этом разговаривали? Про учебу? — вежливо улыбаясь, спросил Гарри, надеясь, что он не слишком очевиден.  
  
      Мистер Томлинсон уже готовил колкое высказывание, но Зейн его опередил.  
  
      — Не совсем. Я просто поблагодарил Луи за то, что он помог мне определиться с будущей профессией. Если бы он когда-то не посоветовал мне идти в учителя, я бы вряд ли знал, чем хочу заниматься по жизни.  
  
      — Правда? Это здорово, приятель! — широко улыбаясь, сказал Найл, и его щёки слегка покраснели. — Я всегда восхищался тобой. Еще в школе я как-то подумал, что из тебя, возможно, выйдет прекрасный учитель.  
  
      Глаза Зейна метнулись к Гарри, и это могло значить только одно, но Стайлс не был уверен.  
  
      — Да, удивительный, — согласился мистер Томлинсон, хитро улыбаясь, его с головой выдавало, что он что-то задумал.  
  
      — Я не так уж и плох, — выпалил Гарри, и Зейн тут же посмотрел на него, словно утешая.  
  
      — Мы не говорили о тебе, Гарри, — заверил его Зейн, и Луи только фыркнул.  
  
      — Вы что-то хотите сказать? — отрезал Гарри. Но мистер Томлинсон даже бровью не повёл, продолжая поджимать губы и неотрывно смотреть на него, что Стайлсу ничего не оставалось, кроме как пробормотать тихое «извините, сэр».  
  
      И это заставило Луи улыбнуться. Совсем чуть-чуть, буквально на несколько секунд. Это точно что-то значило.  
  
      — Я хотел бы обсудить некоторые организационные моменты с Лиамом. Мы обязательно продолжим наш разговор, — добавил учитель и похлопал Зейна по плечу. Он тут же развернулся на каблуках и зашагал к другим учителям за стол. Луи не узнал в неряшливом, но красивом человеке Лиама, которого учитель потрогал за плечо. Гарри старался не беспокоиться об этом. Все сегодня обняли мистера Томлинсона. Кроме него.  
  
      — Что это было? Думаешь, зацепишь его, называя сэром? — удивился Найл, легко ударив его по плечу.  
  
      — О чем вы? — спросил Зейн, нахмурив брови.  
  
      — Ничего. Все абсолютно в порядке, — быстро сказал Гарри, потому что Зейн всё ещё поглядывал в сторону Луи. Это было похоже на ревность или ещё что-то подобное.  
  
      — Что? — повторил Зейн.  
  
      — Я… пытаюсь сойтись с мистером Томлинсоном.  
  
      Лоб Зейна сморщился, а губы поджались в отвращении.  
  
      — Ты что? Он бредит.  
  
      — Я здоров.  
  
      Зейн усмехнулся:  
  
      — Скажи, что ты шутишь. Ты же не гей.  
  
      — Нет, — и Гарри остановился. Зейн кивнул и принял его ответ, хотя всё ещё считал Гарри странным, потому что тот ничего подобного никогда бы не сделал.  
  
      — Он попытается сблизиться с Луи, чтобы отомстить за все его придирки, — заступился за друга Найл.  
  
      — Пока всё очень плохо, — начал Гарри. — Он даже не смотрит на меня. У меня нет шансов.  
  
      — Не сдавайся раньше времени, — сказал Зейн, утешительно положив руку ему на плечо. — Сейчас он глаз с нас не сводит, — добавил он себе под нос и тут же схватил парня за подбородок, чтобы тот не обернулся. — Слишком палевно.  
  
      — Я даже толком не разговаривал с ним. Как он поймет, что я заинтересован в нём? — бормотал Гарри. Зейн всё ещё крепко держал его лицо.  
  
      — Я имел в виду, ты не должен показывать, что мы говорили о нем. Включи свои актёрские способности. — глаза Зейна блеснули слева от Гарри, и парень снова посмотрел на друга. — Он всё ещё смотрит. И, похоже, чем-то обижен. Наверное, потому что я прикасаюсь к тебе.  
  
      — Естественно, потому что он хочет залезть к тебе в штаны, — хмыкнул Гарри, но даже следующие слова Зейна не заставили его чувствовать себя лучше.  
  
      — Не хочет. Я знаю, когда нравлюсь кому-то, и поверь, он меня не хочет. — Зейн наконец отпустил Гарри, а парень еле сдержал себя, чтобы не обернуться и не посмотреть на Луи. — Засмейся, словно я сказал что-то смешное.  
  
      И Гарри рассмеялся, только слишком громко и хрипло, что от такой фальши съежился даже Найл.  
  
      Но Зейн усмехнулся:  
  
      — Отлично. Теперь он думает, что ты смеёшься над моими шутками.  
  
      — Как ты это понял? — задумчиво поинтересовался Найл.  
  
      — Просто заметил, — пробормотал Зейн. — А теперь возьми меня за руку. Поиграй с пальцами, посмотри на часы или ещё что-нибудь.  
  
      Гарри вновь сделал то, что ему велели, сжав руку и слегка погладив тыльную часть большим пальцем. Зейн хихикнул, когда парень соединил их ладони, словно сравнивая размеры. Это был слишком сладкий звук, отчего Гарри даже немного засмущался.  
  
      — У вас отлично получается, — хмыкнул Найл. — Думаю, мне нужно вас оставить.  
  
      Зейн посмотрел на Найла и подмигнул ему.  
  
      — Не волнуйся, Хаз, я ещё вернусь, — покраснел блондин, и Гарри улыбнулся, потому что ему нравилась идея немного побыть вдвоем.  
  
      Гарри ждал дальнейших инструкций, как вдруг почувствовал чью-то руку на плече. Он развернулся и очень удивился, когда увидел незнакомца, а не Луи.  
  
      — Да? — спросил он, и на лице человека тут же всплыла очаровательная улыбка.  
  
      — Гарри Стайлс, если я не ошибаюсь? Очень много про вас слышал.  
  
      — Правда? — спросил он, тепля надежду, что это Луи мог про него рассказать.  
  
      — Да, Саймон не прекращал говорить о вас, как будто вы второе пришествие.  
  
      Парень улыбнулся.  
  
      — Саймон? Я удивлен.  
  
      — Вы — школьная легенда. Он постоянно хвалит вас за то, что вы отремонтировали нам библиотеку.  
  
      — Ох, это была моя мама. Она просто заплатила рабочим. Думаю, благодарить нужно именно её, — мужчина рассмеялся, и Гарри понял, что тот хорошо к нему относится. Парень протянул руку. — Простите, но я не расслышал ваше имя.  
  
      — Лиам, — сказал он и пожал её. — Лиам Пейн. Я только недавно стал работать тут учителем.  
  
      — Здорово, — напряженно улыбнулся Гарри. Он не хотел показаться грубым, но ему необходимо было снова найти Луи. А ещё он не хотел, чтобы кто-то понял его замысел, так что не мог открыто осматриваться. Ему необходимы были Зейн и его указания.  
  
      — Знакомьтесь, это мои друзья, — внезапно сказал Гарри и крикнул Найла. А тот разговаривал с Луи. Дерьмо. — Эм…  
  
      — Привет, я Зейн, — сразу представился Зейн, и Гарри с облегчением выдохнул. Этот парень был невероятно изворотливым и всегда оказывался в нужное время в нужном месте. Гарри был впечатлен. — Ещё один бывший ученик.  
  
      — Эй, Гарри, — привлек его внимание Найл, который только широко и слишком подозрительно улыбался. — Мистер Томлинсон хочет знать, на кого ты сейчас учишься.  
  
      — Я ничего не… — начал Луи, но Найл быстро прервал его.  
  
      — Гарри учится на факультете социологии.  
  
      — Это такая наука, — сказал Гарри, на что Луи просто моргнул. А потом закатил глаза и ответил:  
  
      — Ненастоящая.  
  
      — Я… — начал Гарри, но передумал. Не очень хорошо спорить с тем, кого ты пытаешься соблазнить. — Да, возможно. Вы всё равно лучше меня знаете, — сказал он и опустил голову. Когда он вновь поднял взгляд, Луи, нахмурившись, смотрел на него. И по какой-то причине Гарри показалось, что сейчас самое подходящее время, чтобы сделать свой ход. — Вам нравится то, что вы видите?  
  
      — Простите? — переспросил Луи, отступив назад.  
  
      Гарри покраснел.  
  
      — Я думал…  
  
      Луи схватил его за запястье и вытянул вперёд, отчего Гарри со свистом выдохнул. Он прижался к мистеру Томлинсону, почувствовал его руку на своем бедре и еле сдержался, когда ощутил дыхание на своей щеке. Губы Луи едва задевали мочку уха, и парень услышал:  
  
      — Что случилось с тем дерзким мальчишкой? Неужели кому-то удалось поставить тебя на место?  
  
      Гарри застонал, когда Луи отстранился и отпустил его, потому что больше не чувствовал обжигающих его прикосновений.  
  
      — Я хочу, чтобы вы… — хныкнул он так тихо, что не был уверен в том, услышал ли его Луи.  
  
      Гарри надеялся, что нет, потому что если все-таки услышал, то обязательно отвернется от него. Луи хмыкнул и, отвернувшись, направился обратно к своему столу, а Лиам, извинившись перед Зейном, бросился вслед за ним.  
  
      Гарри рухнул на стул и откинул волосы с лица. Он чувствовал, как они прилипли к вспотевшему лбу, и надеялся, что никто не заметил, как он нервничал. Действительно, никто не заметил, особенно то, как он практически набросился на мистера Томлинсона. Ему никогда не было так плохо.  
  
      — Ну как? — спросил Найл, и Гарри посмотрел на него, подняв потную ладонь, чтобы уберечь глаза от солнечных бликов.  
  
      — Это ты во всем виноват. Я только и знал, что мистер Томлинсон меня терпеть не может, а теперь в моей голове крутится твоя идея соблазнить его.  
  
      — Серьезно? Ты никогда не думал, что он сексуальный?  
  
      — А ты как будто думал.  
  
      — Ну да. Он красивый мужчина.  
  
      — И ты бы его трахнул?  
  
      — Кого трахнул? — прервал Зейн, опустившись на стул рядом с блондином.  
  
      — Луи, — ответил Найл и пожал плечами. — Возможно. Но что-то мне подсказывает, что со мной он спать не будет.  
  
      Зейн кивнул.  
  
      — Думаю, он больше любит доминировать. Ну, судя по тому, какой он напористый. Он один из тех типов, кто прижмет тебя к стене дома и жестко и страстно оттрахает.  
  
      — О Боже! — простонал Гарри, чувствуя, как жутко краснеет.  
  
      Тогда Зейн наклонился и сжал его запястье.  
  
      — И как же ты пытался соблазнить Луи, если от одного упоминания члена и грубого секса краснеешь, как школьница?  
  
      — Я не… Это… Твою мать! — буркнул Гарри и со стуком опустил голову на стол. Зейн коснулся кончиками пальцев синих вен на внутренней стороне его предплечья, и он почувствовал себя намного лучше.  
  
      — Подожди. Ты собираешься вообще послать его куда подальше или нет? — спросил Найл, и Гарри повернул голову, посмотрев на него, всё ещё прижимаясь щекой к белой скатерти.  
  
      — Естественно, — оскалив зубы, ответил Зейн. — Теперь перестань вести себя как безнадежный мерзавец, потому что так ты его не заинтересуешь. Ты должен быть заносчивым и дерзким, как раньше.  
  
      — Но он именно за это меня и ненавидел, — пробормотал Гарри, уткнувшись носом в деревянную столешницу.  
  
      — Да, тогда ваш секс будет полон ненависти. Это единственный вариант отомстить ему.  
  
      Гарри выдохнул и медленно поднялся.  
  
      — И что же мне делать?  
  
      Зейн нахмурился, и Гарри медленно погладил руку, которая все еще крепко, но нежно держала его за запястье.  
  
      — Мистер Томлинсон все это время наблюдает за тобой. На фоне моего цвета кожи ты выглядишь бледнее, тоньше, хрупче. Думаю, это его возбуждает.  
  
      — Откуда ты взял это дерьмо? — скривился Найл. — Ты же не хочешь научить его заниматься сексом или всякое такое?  
  
      — У меня просто хорошая интуиция, — пробормотал Зейн. Его голос звучал тихо, как вдруг он стал совсем серьёзным и неотрывно смотрел на Гарри. — Он приближается. Игнорируй его и общайся только со мной.  
  
      — Он знает, — прошипел Гарри, но Зейн просто разжал пальцы и откинулся на спинку сидения, посмотрев через голову Гарри. Тот почувствовал руку на плече и постарался не подпрыгнуть. А когда услышал голос Луи — не задрожать.  
  
      — У вас найдется место еще для одного? — спросил мистер Томлинсон, и Гарри глубоко вздохнул, когда Луи убрал руку.  
  
      — Присаживайтесь там, — рассеянно махнул парень рукой на одно из свободных мест напротив него. — Так вот, Зейн, это правда очень интересно. Моя специальность занимает пятое место в мире, а один из лучших университетов как раз находится в Америке. Думаю, там смогу получить отличное образование, — Зейн просто смотрел на него, широко раскрыв глаза, а мистер Томлинсон как будто издевался. Тогда Гарри спросил:  
  
      — А где учились вы, Луи?  
  
      Мужчина сверкнул глазами в сторону парня, но тот лишь нахально улыбнулся в ответ. Мистер Томлинсон убрал пару прядей, свободно упавших на лоб, назад и ответил:  
  
      — В Манчестере, — затем он улыбнулся и положил руку себе на грудь. — Очень жаль, что я не помню, какое место в мире по востребованности занимала моя специальность. Не дурак ли?  
  
      Гарри постарался сделать сочувствующий вид, насколько это было возможно, и несколько секунд неотрывно смотрел на Луи, как вновь повернулся к Зейну и взял его за запястье, нежно погладив кожу кончиками пальцев.  
  
      — Так на чем мы остановились?  
  
      Зейн хихикнул, а Найл вдруг выкрикнул:  
  
      — Ну наконец-то! — Гарри, прищурившись, обернулся на друга, а блондин просто закатил глаза:  
  
      — Еду принесли.  
  
      Перед Гарри оказалась тарелка с куриной грудкой под ярко-оранжевым соусом, и он нахмурился, потому что ничего не заказывал. Затем он посмотрел на Найла и увидел у него стейк с картофелем.  
  
      — А почему у тебя совсем другое?  
  
      — Ну, тут всего несколько видов блюд. И они раздаются через одного человека, повторяясь. Хочешь, поменяемся местами?  
  
      — А ты хочешь? — с надеждой спросил Гарри, но Найл только фыркнул, улыбнувшись, и начал есть. Парень оглядел других за их столом, и все уже обедали, кроме Луи. У него был бифштекс, на который он поглядывал, скривив лицо и сморщив нос. Учитель поднял взгляд, встретившись с Гарри, и вновь посмотрел на свою тарелку.  
  
      — Давай поменяемся, — потребовал он, и Гарри почти уже кивнул, как спохватился.  
  
      Потом он улыбнулся, отрезал кусочек куриной грудки и положил в рот. Соус был до слёз пряным, а Гарри это не нравилось. Но он все равно постарался сохранить невозмутимое лицо и ответил:  
  
      — Вкусно.  
  
      Луи закатил глаза:  
  
      — Не ври, я же слышал, как ты хотел поменяться с Найлом.  
  
      — Я передумал.  
  
      — Так передумай обратно, — огрызнулся Луи, и тон его голоса мурашками отозвался по спине Гарри. Потребовалось много усилий, чтобы не застонать от отчаяния, поэтому он послушно оттолкнул от себя тарелку, проследив, как она проскользнула по столу и остановилась перед Луи.  
  
      — Спасибо, — хмыкнул тот и передал Гарри свою еду.  
  
      Парень поймал себя на мысли, что наблюдал за тем, как ел Луи: как он нарезал всю курицу небольшими кусочками, прежде чем взял один из них в рот, как съел все овощи, кроме моркови, как делал глоток белого вина после каждого четвертого кусочка. В какой-то момент небольшая капелька соуса потекла с уголка его губ, и Гарри чуть не умер, когда язык мистера Томлинсона ловко слизал ее.  
  
      — Гарри? — голос вывел его из транса, и парень повернул голову, увидев улыбающегося Зейна. — На вид десерты довольно вкусные.  
  
      Гарри кивнул, хотя понятия не имел, и чем друг говорил. Стайлс улыбнулся Зейну и сказал:  
  
      — Думаю, мы возьмем один на двоих. Ты сядешь ко мне на колени, а я буду тебя кормить.  
  
      Зейн сладко рассмеялся, сморщив нос, и сказал:  
  
      — Сначала доешь мясо.  
  
      Гарри тоже хихикнул, потому что ему нравилось, как друг мог легко переходить от холодного тона голоса к доводящему до обморока смеха.  
  
      Послышался резкий скрежет ножа по тарелке, и все тут же обернулись к мистеру Томлинсону. Его зубы были плотно сжаты, а суставы побелели от того, как сильно тот держал столовые приборы. Гарри ухмыльнулся, взял свои вилку и нож и продолжил есть.  
  
      Лиам подошел тогда, когда они как раз закончили обедать. Он стоял между Луи и Зейном и наклонился к первому, что-то шепча ему на ухо. Гарри даже заметил маленькую улыбку учителя и нахмурился. И тут же сел Зейну на колени.  
  
      Малик выглядел неуверенно, все время поглядывал на Найла, словно хотел убедиться в правильности своего решения, но блондин на него даже не смотрел. Он слизал подливку с тарелки и отдал уже пустую официанту.  
  
      — Мне не стоит волноваться о Лиаме? — пробормотал Гарри на ухо другу, удобнее устроившись у него на бедрах.  
  
      — Нет, он самый что ни на есть натурал, — прошептал Зейн. — Ты делаешь все правильно. Луи сложнее сдерживать себя за обедом.  
  
      Гарри рассмеялся Зейну в шею.  
  
      — Ты лучше скажи мне, что думаешь о Найле.  
  
      Зейн улыбнулся и отвернулся, показав другу яркие раскрасневшиеся щеки.  
  
      — Он милый. И вполне в моем вкусе.  
  
      — Правда?  
  
      — Да. Не могу следовать плану, когда он рядом.  
  
      — Тогда я дам тебе маленький совет. Будь ты хоть сто раз великим экстрасенсом, но я его лучший друг, и он мне всё про себя рассказывает. Его не так уж и сложно затащить в постель. Предложи ему выпить, и он весь твой.  
  
      Зейн рассмеялся, и в этот раз смех вышел искренним и громким, без притворства.  
  
      Через стол послышался сильный скрежет, и Гарри заметил, как Луи резко отодвинул свой стул.  
  
      — Пойдем, — сквозь зубы сказал он Лиаму, который с испуганными глазами последовал за ним.  
  
      — Куда они пошли? Они же не совсем уходят? — спросил Гарри, внезапно встав с коленей. Он заметил, что Лиам вернулся на свое место, но Луи нигде не было.  
  
      — В туалете он, не переживай, — заверил его Найл, и Зейн, соглашаясь, кивнул.  
  
      — Да, просто сядь и подожди десерт.  
  
      Гарри покачал головой и сказал:  
  
      — Пойду поищу его.  
  
      Будь это так, мистер Томлинсон уже давно бы вернулся, потому что Гарри очень хорошо помнил, где находились туалеты. Хотя бы самые близкие к ним.  
  
      Он поднялся по лестнице, выйдя из школьного зала, повернул налево и пошел по коридору. Он даже нашел свой старый класс по математике. Но дальше ориентироваться стало сложнее, и в конечном итоге он потерялся в главном здании школы.  
  
      Все классы выглядели одинаково, и он повернул обратно, но не мог вспомнить, с левой или с правой стороны он пришел. Гарри даже начал паниковать, как услышал голос.  
  
      — Какого черта вы тут делаете, Стайлс?  
  
      Парень с облегчением выдохнул и повернулся, встретив мистера Томлинсона, который сжал кулаки и плотно сомкнул челюсть.  
  
      — Я просто шёл пописать. Вы мне не нужны.  
  
      — О нет. Единственное, что тебе нужно — это поставить тебя на место, — зарычал Луи и в несколько больших шагов сократил расстояние между ними.  
  
      По спине Гарри тут же побежали мурашки, он изо всех сил заставил себя улыбнуться.  
  
      — Я вполне доволен тем положением, в котором сейчас нахожусь, но спасибо, Луи.  
  
      — Для вас я мистер Томлинсон, Стайлс, — учитель сказал это тихо и медленно, улыбка тут же исчезла с лица Гарри. Что же, тогда он начнет играть. А он просто хотел, чтобы его бывший учитель переспал с ним.  
  
      — А что, если я не хочу тебя так называть, Луи?  
  
      Губы мужчины сжались, подбородок заострился, но он ничего не сказал. Просто смотрел на него ледяным взглядом.  
  
      — Или мне лучше называть вас сэр? — промурлыкал Гарри.  
  
      Луи улыбнулся, медленно, даже немного со злостью.  
  
      — Вы уже один раз так меня назвали, Стайлс. Еще разок никак не повредит.  
  
      — Думаю, сначала нужно заработать мое уважение, Луи.  
  
      Мистер Томлинсон стал подходить ближе, и Гарри немного удивился своей реакции: обычно, когда кто-то уверенно приближался к нему, глядя прямо в глаза, то он непроизвольно отходил назад. Но парень стоял на своем месте, пока их носы не были в дюйме друг от друга. Луи улыбнулся, обнажив маленькие острые клыки, которые впились ему в нижнюю губу. Гарри улыбнулся в ответ, но почувствовал, как пальцы учителя вплетаются ему в волосы и оттягивают голову назад.  
  
      — Твою ж мать! — выдохнул Стайлс, зажмурив глаза от резкой боли, пронзившей голову.  
  
      Он почувствовал зубы Луи на своей шее, словно тот, как дикий зверь, готов был вгрызться в мягкую плоть, и вскрикнул.  
  
      — Не думаю, что мне это нужно, Стайлс.  
  
      В голове Гарри было туманно, он не мог ни о чем думать, не говоря уже о том, чтобы найти подходящие слова для ответа. Дыхание учителя было горячим и влажным, а тонкие пальцы всё ещё крепко держали его за волосы. Бедро Луи было между его бедер, и живот плотно прижимался к нему.  
  
      Мистер Томлинсон ещё раз потянул Гарри за волосы и сказал:  
  
      — Ты никогда не мог порадовать меня достойным ответом, — он отпустил его.  
  
      Затем сделал шаг назад.  
  
      — Подождите! — позвал Гарри, но Луи даже не обернулся. — Пожалуйста, не уходите!  
  
      — За мной, живо, — скомандовал Луи, и Гарри сделал в его сторону один полный уверенности шаг.  
  
      И она тут же исчезла, когда парень понял, что Луи довел его до мужского туалета.  
  
      — Теперь проваливай, — проворчал мистер Томлинсон, и Гарри отвернулся от писсуаров.  
  
      — Я расхотел, — пробормотал Гарри и вздрогнул, услышав, как зарычал учитель.  
  
      — И что же ты хочешь?  
  
      — Я не знаю. Может, вы знаете, сэр?  
  
      В комнате было тихо, только протекающий кран раздражающе стучал по раковине. Гарри почувствовал руку на своем бедре и чуть не оступился, упершись рукой в стену.  
  
      Учитель немного подтолкнул его, прижавшись к телу и услышав стон, но тут же сделал шаг назад, потому что звук удовольствия превратился в одно большое разочарование.  
  
      — Что мне сделать, чтобы вы уже трахнули меня? — повернулся Гарри, поймав блуждающий взгляд Луи от своей задницы до полыхающих щек. — Разве вы не хотели поставить меня на место? Так где же оно? Вы мне так и не ответили. Может, оно под вами?  
  
      Но лицо Луи не дрогнуло, мужчина просто стоял, глядя бывшему ученику в глаза, сжав губы в тонкую линию. Гарри готов был кричать на учителя, чтобы тот уже хоть что-нибудь сделал, но вдруг рука мистера Томлинсона дернулась, и пальцы плотно сжали его запястье.  
  
      Парень едва не потерял способность дышать, когда почувствовал это, но постарался не двигаться. Он словно встретил редкое существо и не хотел его спугнуть.  
  
      Взгляд Луи опустился, он увидел свои побелевшие суставы от того, как крепко он держал того за руку.  
  
      Гарри тоже посмотрел на свою покрасневшую руку и почувствовал, как начали потеть ладони, что даже пропустил момент, когда мистер Томлинсон отпустил его, оставив на внутренней стороне запястья полумесяцы от ногтей.  
  
      — Пойдем, — выдохнул учитель, и Гарри даже не успел моргнуть, как мужчина вышел из уборной.  
  
      Луи прошел три этажа вниз и свернул в длинный коридор. Стайлс знал это место.  
  
      — Кабинет биологии? Вы же не собираетесь трахать меня на своем столе? — удивился Гарри.  
  
      Луи ответил тем, что резко прижал его к стене, от неожиданности выбив весь воздух из легких.  
  
      — Я собираюсь трахнуть тебя на лабораторном столе, и если у тебя с этим проблемы, то можешь сейчас же уходить.  
  
      — Пожалуйста, — быстро и тихо ответил Гарри.  
  
      Мистер Томлинсон кивнул, разрешив Гарри подойти.  
  
      На руке Гарри, возможно, останутся синяки, так сильно Луи схватил его, и все, о чем парень мог думать, это о том, чтобы поскорее снять рубашку и увидеть отметины, оставленные мужчиной, будь то старые или новые, которые, он уверен, обязательно появятся. Гарри никогда не был сторонником засосов, синяков или царапин, но он бы никогда не отказался, чтобы Луи пометил его.  
  
      Особенно, когда после можно прикасаться к ушибам или пальцами проводить по красным полосам.  
  
      Они еще немного прошли в классную комнату, и мистер Томлинсон прижал Гарри к стене, медленно погладив его бедро через джинсы.  
  
      Через несколько секунд, как по щелчку, парень понял, что учитель уже расстегивал ему ширинку, и почувствовал, как тело предавало его.  
  
      — Уже готов кончить, Стайлс? Так быстро? — сурово прошептал мужчина, и Гарри сглотнул, чувствуя, как дергается кадык под языком учителя. Он попытался успокоиться, потому что Луи наконец-то прикоснулся к нему, хоть и продолжал шептать гадости. — Неужели действительно кончишь? Заляпаешь свои штанишки как мальчик-подросток?  
  
      — Сэр, — хныкнул Гарри, потому что действительно был близок к разрядке, чего он не хотел. Он не хотел кончать в руку мистера Томлинсона. Хотя бы не от простой дрочки.  
  
      Луи словно прочитал его мысли и убрал руку, расстегнув бывшему ученику рубашку. Он делал это нарочито медленно, давая Гарри заметить, что всё ещё одет, и как часто и шумно у того дыхание.  
  
      Учитель выглядел всё таким же спокойным и собранным, как и в актовом зале, волосы до сих пор аккуратно зачесаны назад, а рукава куртки закатаны. Гарри чувствовал несправедливость.  
  
      — Я никогда не спал с парнем.  
  
      Луи замер, остановившись на последней пуговице, и посмотрел Стайлсу в глаза. Выражение его лица было всё таким же нечитаемым, и Гарри не мог понять, хорошо или плохо то, что он только что сказал. В любом случае, это было правдой.  
  
      — Вы всё ещё собираетесь трахнуть меня? — прошептал он, когда молчание слишком затянулось.  
  
      Луи спешно кивнул и снова стал шевелить пальцами, стягивая с Гарри рубашку и откидывая ее прочь.  
  
      — Тебе многому предстоит научиться, — член парня вновь стал отчетливо выпирать через джинсы. — Особенно терпению.  
  
      — А вы разденетесь?  
  
      — Еще послушанию.  
  
      — Да, хорошо, но… — Гарри был прерван тем, что мистер Томлинсон закусил его нижнюю губу, больно потянув на себя.  
  
      — Не забывай обращаться ко мне как к сэру, — проворчал Луи, и Гарри кивнул. — Если ты хочешь что-то сказать, я тут же прекращу. У меня есть некоторые моральные принципы.  
  
      — Так вот почему вы ко мне так и не прикоснулись, когда я был вашим учеником, сэр? Вы слишком приличны для этого?  
  
      Рука учителя вновь вернулась к его члену, сжав у самого основания, и Гарри застонал.  
  
      — Я не трахал тебя потому, что ты этого не заслужил. Тем более я не хотел. Теперь тебе это действительно нужно.  
  
      — Да, сэр. Мне это очень нужно, — застонал Гарри, и Луи кивнул, убрав руку.  
  
      — Ты когда-нибудь отсасывал парню, Гарри?  
  
      Тот не ответил, просто упал перед ним на колени и потянулся к молнии.  
  
      Гарри вскрикнул, когда Луи схватил его за волосы и потянул вверх.  
  
      — Что я говорил о терпении? — проворчал мужчина, и парень готов был уже уйти из кабинета, тихо подрочить в туалете и отправиться домой.  
  
      Но он этого не сделал. Только стиснул зубы и через боль произнес:  
  
      — Что мне следует этому поучиться.  
  
      Луи отпустил его волосы, и Гарри опустился на колени.  
  
      — Хорошо. Теперь ответь на мой вопрос.  
  
      — Нет, — прошептал Стайлс и почувствовал, как мистер Томлинсон начал вновь перебирать его волосы. И прежде чем тот смог опять за них потянуть, ответил:  
  
      — Нет, сэр, я никогда не отсасывал парню.  
  
      Пальцы осторожно крутили кудрявые пряди. Вместо того, чтобы опять дергать бывшего ученика за волосы, Луи осторожно обхватил его голову руками и наклонился, встретившись с ним взглядом. Луи улыбался, и Гарри улыбнулся в ответ.  
  
      — Хочешь попробовать?  
  
      Стайлс закивал, но почувствовал, как мистер Томлинсон прижал к его шее большой палец, так что умоляюще выдавил из себя «сэр».  
  
      — Теперь можешь прикоснуться ко мне, — это всё, что сказал Луи, прежде чем Гарри расстегнул ему штаны. Член был толстым и длинным, с капельной смазки на головке, и парень не знал, с чего начать.  
  
      Он, должно быть, сидел так долго, потому что бывший учитель погладил его за подбородок и, не надавливая, потянул на себя. Гарри украдкой посмотрел вверх на Луи, чьи черты лица были мягкими, а глаза все такими же стеклянными. Потребовалась секунда, чтобы прийти в себя, и Стайлс обернул руку у самого основания, губами коснувшись головки.  
  
      Он нежно провел языком по щелке, оттянул крайнюю плоть и сдвинул ее вниз. Он даже успокоился, когда почувствовал руку мистера Томлинсона на своем затылке, все равно ожидая резкой хватки волос или же накручивания кудрей на кулак, но боли не было. Луи только слегка поцарапал нежную кожу на затылке, что по спине пошли мурашки.  
  
      Гарри был расслаблен и взял в рот больше, ощущая, как член упирается ему в горло. Было не так уж и плохо. Да, неудобно, но ничего такого, чего невозможно было бы пережить. Стайлс немного отстранился, пачкая губы и подбородок слюной, языком проводя по выступающим венам. И все это время его бывший учитель мягко перебирал кудри.  
  
      Если бы Гарри отсасывали, он бы стонал, ругался и потел, чего нельзя сказать о Луи. Тот был спокоен, как никогда. Стайлс был хорош во всем, и у него не было сомнений, что и тут у него получается как нельзя хорошо.  
  
      Он положил руки на бедра мужчины и вытянул голову, пока не почувствовал, как кончик члена коснулся задней части горла. Луи едва не задохнулся, шумно выдохнув, и Гарри отстранился, вновь полностью вобрав член в рот. Парень сосал и лизал, слегка стонал, создавая вибрации, а пальцы мистера Томлинсона только крепче вцепились ему в волосы. Пока сильно не оттянули назад.  
  
      Стайлс вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони и позволил себе посмотреть наверх. Луи был потным и красным, парочка прядок из идеальной прически наконец-то спали на лоб, но его губы всё так же были плотно сжаты, а глаза ничего не выражали. Он выглядел обозлённым.  
  
      — Сэр, я сделал что-то неправильно? — спросил Гарри, самодовольно улыбаясь, и если секунду назад мужчина был зол, то теперь подозрительно спокоен.  
  
      — Встань.  
  
      Гарри потребовалось на это всего пара секунд, хотя ноги всё ещё дрожали, а спущенные джинсы сковывали лодыжки.  
  
      — Где вы хотите меня? — спросил он, подмигнув, и ничуть не удивился, когда Луи мягко погладил его поясницу, подталкивая к столу.  
  
      — Возьми стул, — потребовал учитель, и Гарри тут же спустил его со стола.  
  
Луи усмехнулся.  
  
      — Ты всегда заходил в кабинет первым, но я ни разу не видел, как ты снимал или поднимал стулья. Забавно, что впервые в жизни ты это будешь делать, чтобы получить мой член.  
  
      — Я бы и не такое ради этого сделал, сэр, — заурчал Гарри, и губы учителя изогнулись в легкой улыбке. Всего на секунду, а потом он обнял его за бедра и толкнул вперед. Пока Гарри не склонился над столом и не почувствовал руки Луи на своих ягодицах.  
  
      — У в-вас же есть смазка? — начал заикаться парень, потому что до него только что дошло, что именно он сейчас собирался сделать. Он представлял секс с Луи всю прошлую ночь, но никак не подумал о некоторых моментах. Он даже никогда не смотрел гей-порно. Хотя, ему однажды засунули два пальца, пока хорошо работали ртом. Наверное, он слишком увлекся своими мыслями, потому что чуть не пропустил щелчок открывающегося колпачка.  
  
      — Мы сделаем всё медленно. Очень медленно. Даже если ты попросишь, я ускорюсь только тогда, когда пойму, что ты заслужил. Понял?  
  
      Гарри кивнул и напрягся, когда почувствовал влажный палец у колечка мышц. Луи слегка дернул его за волосы, услышав крик: «Да, сэр».  
  
      Мужчина убрал руку и вместо того, чтобы продолжить начатое, прошёлся ладонью вниз вдоль спины к яичкам. Он обхватил их руками и покатал в ладони, пальцы прижимая к самому основанию. Другой же рукой обнял его за бедро и протянул к себе, лаская член, пока все, о чем мог думать Гарри, — это руки Луи.  
  
      Это было невыносимо, а затем учитель выдохнул:  
  
      — Скажи что-нибудь.  
  
      — Слишком… Я даже не… не могу дышать, не могу думать.  
  
      — Хочешь, чтобы я остановился?  
  
      — Черт, нет! Я хочу большего. Даже не знаю, что ещё.  
  
      Луи усмехнулся ему в затылок, и рука, которая уверенно ласкала его, вдруг остановилась. Гарри обернулся и увидел, как учитель развел указательный и средний пальцы и провел ими вниз по копчику.  
  
      Это был слишком удивительный жест для Гарри, поэтому он не заметил, как Луи убрал руки и скользнул в него одним пальцем. Он даже почти ничего не почувствовал. Только как мужчина кончиком рисовал какие-то знаки, что было скорее неудобно, чем больно. Гарри никогда не приходило в голову, что он будет раскачивать бедрами, толкаясь навстречу пальцам мистера Томлинсона, и вот теперь это произошло. И его это не очень беспокоило. Он продолжал насаживаться на пальцы, стараясь расслабиться как можно больше, вновь не заметив, как к первому пальцу присоединился еще один. И он почувствовал это, только когда те коснулись простаты.  
  
      — Вот чёрт, — простонал Гарри, инстинктивно сжимая ягодицы. Луи чуть дернулся, и приятные ощущения тут же прекратились, на что парень отвел бедра назад, но так ничего и не почувствовал.  
  
      — Хочешь больше, Гарри? — спросил Луи.  
  
      — Трахните меня уже, сэр, — простонал он в ответ и почувствовал третий палец, шумно выдохнув. Было немного больно, но мистер Томлинсон вновь задел простату, и неприятные ощущения отступили. — Я готов, — простонал он.  
  
      — Помни про терпение, — выдохнул Луи ему на ухо. И Гарри стиснул зубы, отчаянно насаживаясь на пальцы, потому что он перестал бы мучаться, если бы получил член. Блядское терпение.  
  
      Луи как будто читал его мысли, потому что в ту же секунду пальцы исчезли. На ягодицах и члене Гарри чувствовал только прохладу. Парень простонал и потянулся к себе, но учитель схватил его за запястье, удержав руку на половине пути.  
  
      — Терпение, — снова зарычал Луи, и Гарри успокоился. Он даже перестал дышать. Он даже не знал, как шумно это делает, пока не задержал дыхание, и в комнате повисла мертвая тишина, разрушаемая только звуком рвущейся фольги. Гарри повернулся и увидел, как Луи раскатывал презерватив, держа от него упаковку в зубах. Он видел, как мужчина обильно смазал себя и вновь приблизился к нему. Даже несмотря на то, что он видел каждое движение своего бывшего учителя, он не был готов к сильной влажной руке, которая крепко сжала его член и медленно начала водить то вверх, то вниз.  
  
      Но был готов, когда Луи вошел в него. Он делал это медленно и осторожно, стараясь быть нежнее. Луи впился пальцами в бедра парня, дыханием щекоча его затылок, и перестал двигаться, когда полностью вошел в него. Он перестал гладить своего бывшего ученика, прекратил ласкать член и даже дышать в спину. Все было тихо и неподвижно, пока Гарри не начал раскачивать бедрами.  
  
      Тогда Луи выдохнул:  
  
      — Хороший мальчик, — Гарри почувствовал, как растет его уверенность в себе от того, что мистер Томлинсон тоже хотел его. Парень толкнулся назад, насаживаясь на член мужчины.  
  
      Он делал это медленно, с каждым разом становясь все более пылким, отчаянно пытаясь вновь ощутить ту непередаваемую волну ощущений. Но никак не мог, поэтому простонал:  
  
      — Я хочу, чтобы вы трахнули меня, сэр. Я так больше не могу.  
  
      — Я предупреждал, что буду делать всё очень медленно.  
  
      — Пожалуйста, — умолял Гарри, вот-вот готовый заплакать. Он подготовил себя заранее и был немного разочарован, потому что Луи играл с ним, из-за чего хотелось элементарно кончить. У него болело всё, начиная от колен и заканчивая кожей головы, и он не мог дождаться, когда же мужчина исполнит его просьбу. Когда же он трахнет его глубоко и быстро, будет обзывать грязными словечками или шептать сладкие слова, как ребенку.  
  
      — Трахните меня, сэр.  
  
      Луи убрал руку от члена Гарри, и тот застонал и захныкал, готовясь просить снова и снова. Правда не успел, потому что его бывший учитель положил свои руки по обе стороны от бедер, крепко сжав их, и начал двигаться. Мужчина почти полностью вышел и вновь глубоко толкнулся, и Гарри сдавленно всхлипнул, потому что это то, что он так хотел, так долго представлял себе. Это то, что он просил, и Луи схватил его за запястья, толкнув к стене. Он двигался, сильно сжимая бедра руками, оставляя на них синяки, которые еще долго не заживут.  
  
      Почти с каждым толчком мистер Томлинсон задевал простату, и парень хныкал и стонал. Он закатывал глаза, что оставались видны только белки, а Луи издавал тихие гортанные выдохи.  
  
      Наверное, все дело в стонах, потому что вскоре Гарри откинул голову, сжал зубы и кончил на стул, на котором когда-то сидел на занятиях.  
  
      Луи рыкнул, кончив внутрь Гарри в презерватив, ощущая, как приятно сжимается вокруг него его бывший ученик.  
  
      Мужчина наконец вышел и сделал шаг назад, а Стайлс повернулся к нему лицом. Парень думал, что его разорвет от чувств после увиденного: влажные волосы мистера Томлинсона торчали в беспорядке, щеки ярко-красные, а пресс блестел от пота. Он даже улыбался, да так широко, что вокруг глаз появились морщинки, и это оказалось так заразительно, что Гарри не мог ему сопротивляться и тоже улыбнулся. Луи покачал головой и пригладил влажные вихры на голове бывшего ученика.  
  
      Гарри открыл рот, чтобы кое-что сказать, но Луи прервал его:  
  
      — Не надо.  
  
      — Что не надо?  
  
      — Лучше скажи, о чём ты думаешь.  
  
      Гарри опустил голову и нахмурился.  
  
      — О чём я думаю?  
  
      — Ну, о том, что я должен трахать тебя чаще, потому что я не такая уж и задница, — усмехнулся мужчина, хотя лучики морщинок вокруг глаз пропали.  
  
      — На самом деле, я не это хотел сказать.  
  
      — А что тогда?  
  
      — То, что мне очень понравилось мое новое место.  
  
      Теперь настала очередь хмуриться Луи.  
  
      — И где же оно?  
  
      — Под вами.  
  
      Мистер Томлинсон громко рассмеялся, тут же прикрыв рот рукой, и Гарри улыбнулся, потому что этот прекрасный звук он мечтал услышать еще когда учился в школе.


End file.
